1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a binding assembly for retaining articles, such as paper.
2. Background
Binding mechanisms are generally known in the art to retain sheets of paper or other articles. The binding mechanisms may be provided in books, notebooks, folders, or other components to retain the papers or other articles therein. For example, binders typically include a plurality of rings which can be selectively opened and closed to allow papers to be inserted into and removed from the binder. The plurality of rings typically retain separate back and cover portions therein. Alternatively, the plurality of rings may be fixed to a single cover portion. In addition, some existing binding mechanisms may comprise components that are difficult to align and engage to retain the articles therein. Thus, these existing binding mechanisms may be difficult to operate and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the existing binding mechanisms may lack secure connections, versatility, and/or modularity.